The Meaning of Our Existence
by CLorei
Summary: A sequel to Akumu no Sumu Ie: Mai had been preoccupied, especially since graduating from high school meant bigger risks to face. She could go to college and get a degree, or she could work full time at SPR and not worry about a single thing. Yet things began to crumble as the past suddenly knocked at her door, threatening to challenge everything she believed in.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt, and I wish not to. I might destroy the beauty of the story if I did, lololol. Enjoy!

* * *

 _He was driving in a normal pace, a grin plastered on his face._

 _10:30 pm._

 _Okay, maybe he was a bit late from work. But it didn't bother him at all. In fact, he's always anticipated the end of his shift. Whenever he arrives at home, his wife would greet him cheerfully. Plus, he'd get to see their child peacefully sleeping in the bed. Their tiny, beautiful bundle of joy._

 _He hummed a merry tune while slowing down to a stop as the traffic light went red. Just one more turn, and he should be able to reach his house for a mere 15 seconds._

 _He playfully tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the go signal. Why was the car hot? He wondered as he wiped his forehead using the sleeves of his shirt. Weird. His gaze went over the ventilation controls and saw that the a/c was on full blast. He was starting to get uneasy, but he was almost near. He could just floor the gas pedal and arrive safely._

 _The moment the traffic light signaled go, he shifted his gear and was about to push the gas pedal when the window to his right suddenly smashed into pieces._

 _Surprised, he unintentionally swerved the car left and right, all while tiny shards bit through his skin. He pounced on the brake pedal, but for some unknown reason, it didn't respond. Dread flooded his system as he felt the colors of his face drained. He had two options: he could just open his door and jump from his car, but then the car might do an unforeseen tragedy if it hits other civilians. Or, he could smash into the nearest fence or pole, but can't assure himself if he would live._

 _His vision has gone blurry and red. He could see a few people from a distance, slowing to a stop or just looking at the scene he created; eyes widened, mouths agape. He needed to live, but not at the expense of other people's lives._

 _But why did this happen? Surely enough, he has not angered anyone, has he? Did someone throw a stone against his windows? But it's strange since he had not felt anything big and solid hit him; just the shards from the broken window._

 _Clicking his tongue, he turned the wheel around and decided to crash against a fence._ Please let me live _, he thought. He can picture his wife opening the door, a big grin plastered on her face. She'd immediately attack him with warm hugs and a peck on the cheeks, which he'd usually turn his head and kiss her lips instead, catching her by surprise._

 _She'd try to break free and proceed to go to the kitchen while he goes upstairs and peek at his child who is peacefully cradled in the crib. He'd have the urge to pinch his child's cheeks but restrain himself for tomorrow morning. After giving their angel a light kiss on the forehead, he'd go downstairs where his wife would be found in the kitchen, washing the dishes. He'd wrap his arms around her and rest his head against her shoulders, feeling her body vibrate from her sweet humming. She'd lean her head to the side of his face, and they'd just stay there. Afterwards, they'd proceed to their room, preparing themselves for the next day._

 _But there won't be a next day. He wasn't going to make it. His vision has entirely become crimson. He fears that he can't see his wife, their child, and their house anymore. He coughed, feeling something sticky amidst the liquid coming out from his mouth. He was leaning over; his arms limp against his sides, his forehead resting on the steering wheel. He tried to breathe slowly and normal, but every exhale he made was shaky and painful._

 _His gaze roamed over his chest. His eyes widened as a transparent hand pierced through his heart._ So it's you, huh. _He gave a bitter laugh. He can feel his life slipping away. He wanted to see them once more: His lovely wife, his cozy home, his boring and normal job, the scenery from his morning walks, his and his wife's antics._

 _He felt the back of his eyes sting as blood-stained tears trailed down the sides of his face. He won't see his little angel grow up. He won't be there to support her all the way. He wanted to see their bundle of joy. Their little angel, Mai._

 _He can't give up just yet. He closed his eyes and evened his breathing. He needed to tell his wife. She'd cry and probably succumb to depression, but he knows she'll understand. At that moment, his face felt calm as he went to visit his wife and child in their dreams._

* * *

 **A/N:** Was it alright? I hope it was able to set the mood! Please continue on reading, rating and reviewing. I look forward to your wonderful comments and 'not-so-harsh' criticisms. Hahahaha /

I plan to make this fanfiction as closely related to the original series as possible, although I do need to manipulate a few things... Hopefully, it wouldn't be that drastic. Hahahaha.

 _Believe in not what you see, but what your mind and heart dictates. For reality can be seen not in the eyes, but in the way how you view life._


	2. FILE ONE: Playtime (Part one)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

 _One, two, three... One, two, three..._

I clamped my mouth shut, forcing my fist against my mouth.

 _One, two, three... One, two, three..._

The girl's steps reverberated across the school's halls, her footsteps a soft thud against the cemented ground. A giggle escaped from her lips as she went further down the corridor, a trail of malevolence licking against the door I was leaning at.

The school bell rang: it was already nine in the evening. It was too late. This was the worst decision I've ever made.

My laboured breaths were loud against my ears, and my heart erratic against my chest. _I can't be seen, I can't be seen._ I felt her presence slowly disappearing, her eerie counting slowly fading towards the distance.

Then the deafening silence exploded in my ears. My eyes scanned the room with anxiety.

I've plastered myself against the corners of a classroom for an hour already, never once having any intention to move – to breathe, but it's impossible to stop breathing, is it not? But this situation was something I did not deserve. The more I held my breath, the more I longed to breathe. But the moment I even breathe, my anxiety kicks in. What if I exhaled loudly? What if _she_ heard it?

The thought made my knees quiver beneath me, threatening to betray my bearing. _I can't take this anymore._ I wanted to peek from my hiding place. I wanted to go home.

I silently slid the door of the room, slowly lifting my head and checking if the area was clear. When I saw that no one is around, relief suddenly flooded my system – its warmth spreading everywhere in my body like wildfire.

 _Four, five, six... One, two, three... Four, five, six..._

Her breath was cold against my ear; her chin resting on my shoulders, a firm grip on my head. She was leaning against me, her weight threatening my body to topple over, and her hair swaying against my arms. My knees gave away, and I slowly looked up – the regret palpable on my features as I stare at my reflection in her eyes; her eyes were stained with crimson red, and my reflection was turning into a nightmare.

 _Four, five, six... Seven, eight, nine..._

An eerie, crooked smile forced its way on her features, yet resulted to her jaw dangling from her mouth. It was dangling not too far from my chest, her tongue emitting liquid that slithered towards my clothes. My body shook so hard, but I was able to scramble out from my position. _Run, far away! Far away from this place!_ But it felt so heavy, as if I was dragging my own two feet.

I passed by the school's main hallway, my steps resounding everywhere, my breath loud and haggard. _Heavy, heavy...!_ I passed by the school's trophy cabinet – pictures looking dull and gray, eyes seeming to follow me wherever I go. Then suddenly, I stopped. My will lost to the scene I see before me.

I could not stop the repeated sound of her counting – forever embedded in my mind as my eyes widened with horror when the trophy case's glass showed me the impending doom I was desperately denying. _One, two, three..._ She was sitting on my shoulders, her hands grasping my head like claws, her feet wrapped around my neck like coils. _Four, five, six..._ I tried to shove my shoulders, but it was freezing cold. I was freezing cold. _Seven, Eight, nine..._ I looked up and saw her already leaning towards me, her nose barely a touch against my forehead, her eyes aligned with mine.

 _Ten._

A scream was heard that night, and it echoed through Mai's mind. _Mai, it's time._

* * *

A strong force woke Mai from her unintentional slumber as she felt a large hand tightly gripping her arm and shoving her backward.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?!"

Mai's eyes fluttered open, her face turning red as she gaped at the scene she created. She was pulled inches away from being incinerated by a passing train, just because she suddenly fell asleep while standing and had attempted to lean forward.

The hand gripping her arm loosened and she turned around to see Houshou wiping off the sweat that has covered his features, clearly relieved from the almost-accident. Mai jumped from her position and repeatedly bowed at him, while Houshou waved his hands in an attempt to stop her as people were looking at their direction.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" Then she looked at him and scratched the back of her head as a sheepish smile crept on her face. Houshou only gave her an exasperated sigh.

The station had been crowded as the train took its stop. The sun had slightly tipped over the horizon, painting the town a dull orange hue. Noticing the darkness that had crept at the far side of the horizon, Houshou shifted his guitar case over his shoulder as he lightly hit Mai's head with his fist. Mai winced at the sudden gesture, but smiled inwardly as Houshou gestured for her to follow.

"Let's go, Mai."

Mai eagerly nodded in response.

* * *

"….That's what I've been saying. The school is cursed!"

Mai and Houshou had just arrived at their destination when they could hear a booming voice inside the SPR's office. Looking at one another in confusion, Mai reached for the knob and slowly turned it. She poked her head inside the room and was about to say her usual greetings when she noticed an elderly couple sitting on the couch, sobbing in front of Naru, who was clearly taking their crying indifferently. Immediately, Mai swung the door wide open, surprising everybody with the expression she had on her face.

Naru was almost close to snapping at the clients in front of him, but he kept his emotions in check. The couple had been in hysteria for quite some time now, and his attempts of calming them were futile. The tea he had ordered Lin to make has also gone cold, which irked him more as the couple made no attempts of drinking it. His eyes roamed the room, from the elderly couple to Lin, who was bent over his laptop, until his eyes landed on the wall clock. 5:30 pm. Naru's brows twitched as he thought of a certain someone who was late from work. And as if being summoned, Mai suddenly barged inside the room, an annoyed expression on her face. Houshou emerged from behind her and gave a tiny wave before Mai stomped her way towards Naru.

"Naru! What have you done this time?!"

Naru scowled at her. "And you dare come to work late?"

But Mai was immune to the scowl Naru threw at her. Ignoring his retort, she went towards the elderly couple with a gentle smile on her face. Houshou, on the other hand, silently stood beside Lin as he observed the scene before him.

"Hi, my name is Mai Taniyama. I'm the assistant researcher here. I sincerely apologize for being late. What seems to be the problem?"

Mai's smile seemed to have triggered a distant memory seeing as the elderly woman suddenly began to sob more severely than before. Her husband, who was gently patting his wife's back, sadly smiled at Mai.

"S-she used t-to have a…a… great s-smile like…t-that." The woman sobbed intensely. Mai reached for the tea on top the table, but noticing that it had gone cold, she placed it back with a sigh.

"She?"

The husband looked at Mai with glazed eyes. "Our daughter had been missing since the day before yesterday. And we went here because we wished that you could-"

"It's best that you coordinate with the police. We are not a detective agency, nor are we an office responsible for missing persons." Naru said as a matter of fact. Mai glared at him as the woman sobbed once more.

"With all due respect," the husband began to spoke. "we already contacted with the local police, as well as coordinated with the school admin. However, there-"

"She's been cursed! That school is cursed! I know it! I know it! She wanted to go. I was apprehensive, but I didn't stop her. Now she's…she's…she's gone!"

Everyone in the room fell silent as an eerie feeling crept inside Mai's heart. It was Houshou who broke the silence that seemed to stretch forever.

"How come you are certain that the disappearance of your daughter is related to the…supernatural?"

The husband looked really tired and sad, Mai noted as she noticed the lines under his eyes and the way he stopped his eyes from forming tears.

"My daughter, as part of her bucket list, went to an old public school with a couple of her friends and tried to look for ghosts. Personally, I was against her idea, but graduation was just around the corner and she begged us to let her do it, saying that she had been obedient to our demands. Of course, I reluctantly agreed.

"I don't know what happened to them while they were at that school, but around eight thirty in the evening, some of her friends came running to our home and said that she was missing and that something was wrong. So I went and talked to the police and was accompanied to the old school. I did not know what to feel, but a strange sensation kept tugging my heart, like a dreadful premonition.

"When we arrived there, no one was inside. Yet we saw loads of blood being painted on the walls and the ground, especially on the one of the corridors. But there was no sign of my daughter."

The husband's voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and Mai felt her heart being wrung dry. She glowered at Naru, who was still indifferent about everything yet was listening intently. The wife was not sobbing as intensely as she was earlier, but her eyes were bloodshot.

"I've dreamt of my daughter's voice last night. She was crying and looking for me. Then she suddenly counted, and when I tried to reach out to her, her voice became distant until it faded away." The wife shuddered, her eyes glazing.

"Counted?" Houshou placed a finger around his chin. "Like a countdown?"

The wife shook her head. "She was counting from one to ten."

"One to ten?" Mai pondered. Where had she heard that before? _One_ _to ten. One to ten._ Mai was staring at the couple, but there were black borders around her vision. The scene before her suddenly went out of focus until the elderly couple faded to black. She was staring at nothing but pure darkness. She can even no longer hear what Houshou was talking, nor could she hear the sound of Lin's typing.

 _One, two, three…. One, two, three…._

Naru was firm on his decision that they seek help from the police, or even local authorities. While listening intently to the husband's story, there was no evidence that something supernatural happened. This was not unusual here in the office; people going in and telling them something that they _think_ is supernatural. But his stupid assistant insists to listen to them anyway, which for him was a total waste of time.

He looked at the wife, who was crying her heart out in his office, and the image of his mother crying over Gene's death suddenly took over his mind. It took a lot of his will to push the image back into his sub-consciousness, him being rational winning over his emotions. It was not the proper time for him to think about that, nor the time for him to be emotional. His eyes went back to his assistant who was frozen on the spot. Naru saw her looking at the old couple intently, but her eyes were unfocused. As if she was looking at them but, at the same time, not.

"Mai, stop staring at the guests like that."

Mai jerked from her position, her mouth agape. "Hana. Oozaki Hana." The couple stared intently at her, shock palpable in their features.

"How did you know our daughter's name?"

But it was not only them who were surprised. Lin stopped whatever he was doing; Naru just stared at her, while Houshou made a huge grin.

"So I guess we are taking the case, huh?" Houshou elbowed Lin, in which the latter made a tired sigh.

* * *

Mai stretched her arms as far as she could after their class; her body making clicking noises was a sign of relief after hours of sitting. After a few seconds of stretching and yawning, she immediately gathered her things and stuffed them inside her bag when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Mai! You got a minute?" Michiru, one of Mai's bestfriends, handed her a flyer. Mai, who was in the process of standing up, slumped back into her seat as she took the flyer and read it with her eyes.

"An invitation for a girl's night out: sleep over and group study?" Mai asked. Michiru nodded fervently.

"Isn't it great? Some of the girls in our class felt the need to have a small get together before we graduate a few weeks from now. Are you up for it?"

Mai's face lit up as she reread the flyer over again, but then her face fell when she read the details on the lower half.

"T-tonight?"

"You're not available?" Michiru sounded hurt, and Mai, too, was sorry. Michiru looked like she was about to cry, so Mai patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Remember the case I told you about? We would start investigating it tonight."

"Sheesh," Michiru pouted. "I wish Shibuya would just give you a break! We're also graduating, and you need to study hard for it. You being absent in class too often is just unfortunate, you know?"

Mai gave her friend a sheepish grin. "I know, I know."

"Mai! Michiru! Have you guys heard of the sleep-over?" Keiko, one of Mai's best friends, exclaimed as she lightly bumped into Michiru, who frowned at her.

"Keiko! Where have you been? I was looking all over for you!"

Keiko gave Michiru a sly smile, which earned her a sigh from her friend.

"Never mind that, are you guys coming?"

"I am, but Mai won't be. You know, her job." Michiru gave an emphasis on the word _job_ as she playfully rolled her eyes. Mai pouted at her while Keiko gave a mischievous grin.

"Really, Mai? I never thought of you as a workaholic. Or is there another reason for you to be so fixated with your work?" Keiko snickered, lightly elbowing Michiru who was also grinning.

Mai cocked her head to the side, clearly processing the implication hidden behind her friend's question, when her face turned bright red after realizing what she really meant.

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about?! It's work! I get paid if I work, mind you! Sheesh."

Michiru and Keiko burst into laughing. "Sorry, sorry. We're just teasing you."

"Besides, it's unrequited." Michiru and Keiko paused as they look at their friend. They had a crestfallen expression on their faces, but Mai's expression was calm as she looked towards the scenery just outside their window; the sun casting a glow upon her features, making her look more mature. A soft breeze passed by their room, gently flipping Mai's hair around face as she turned to look at them. "What?"

Mai's best friends looked at her intently before looking at each other, then looked at Mai once more. Simultaneously, they both gave her a relieved smile.

"You've changed." Michiru said softly.

"A bit mature, yes." Keiko huffed.

Mai raised a brow. "Seriously?"

Their laughter was interrupted by Mai's vibrating phone. Mai tried to ignore it, but it just won't stop. In annoyance, Mai picked the phone up as she placed her phone near her ear.

"This is Mai spea-"

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STA-" And the line went dead. Or rather, Mai ended the call briskly, her ears stinging from the sudden burst of sound waves. Her friends looked over her, clearly trying to bite off a laugh that was threatening to come out.

"I guess I need to go then…" Mai said sheepishly.

"I take back what I said, you've clearly not matured. At all." Keiko nodded at Michiru in self-agreement as they saw Mai ran towards the exit with a baffled expression. Michiru just giggled.

* * *

"That girl! How dare she put me down when I was still in the middle of talking!" Ayako stuffed her phone inside her pocket as she angrily sat down the couch.

"Now, now, Ayako. Mai's going to arrive here shortly. Let's just review the case, for now." Houshou passed her a folder, which she took indifferently.

It was already 4 pm, and the SPR office has been quite lively the past few hours: Houshou and Lin had been busy carrying the equipment to the van, John was in and out of the convenience store, Naru had been holed inside his room trying to review his notes for the case, and Ayako was busy calling people and telling them she'd be on leave for a few days.

"So we're tackling on a missing person's case, huh?" John said as he took as sip from the tea Lin served them.

After their preparations, the group had decided to hold a short meeting on the case while they waited for Mai to arrive. They were expected to arrive at the scene around 5 pm, so they had at least fifteen minutes more to spare for a quick run through.

"Yeah, but the mother insists that it was caused by something supernatural, and Mai kind of confirmed it." Houshou leaned back against the couch. Naru had just emerged from his room, carrying with him his usual notebook. He sat on the single couch and reached for the tea prepared in front of his seat, still as silent as ever.

"What do you mean, _kind of_?" Ayako questioned.

"She suddenly spoke their daughter's name."

"So?" Ayako shifted in her seat.

"They didn't mention their daughter's name at all. If Mai was able to tell her name without knowledge about her, then there might be a possibility that it is related to the paranormal."

"But we cannot rule out the possibility that it is but a usual missing person's case – One that we don't have business with." Naru spoke in a condescending tone as he placed his cup back on the table.

"I've already asked Lin to contact the school administrators, and although reluctant, they gave us full permission to use the venue and everything in it."

The room was silent once more, except for John sipping on his tea. The sound of the wall clock was audible enough to make them anxious, and the silence stretched once more.

* * *

 _"Shibuya station, we've arrived at the Shibuya station. Please watch your step."_

The afternoon rush hour was as crowded as ever, with people quickly trying to get off or on the train. It takes will and strength to go against the flow, and that was what Mai was trying to show as she bumped with the people going in the opposite direction.

" _Shibuya station, we've arrived at Shibuya station. Please watch your step."_

The clock on the station just showed that it was already 4:30 pm, and it takes around 15 to 20 minutes for her to reach SPR. Dread flooded her system, but she shook her head in attempts to keep negative vibes out of her mind. She took a deep breath before exhaling it slowly and proceeded to run towards the stairs.

Hugging her bag, she sashayed her way against the crowd while giving an apology to people she unintentionally crashed against or stepped on. As soon as she was out in the open, she tied her hair up and wiped her face against her sleeves. She was about to begin to dash away when someone caught her attention. She turned to look at the cars stopping at the red light, and saw a familiar person riding on a white car. The person turned to look at her, astonished at the coincidence.

He was on his way home when his phone received an incoming text. Nonchalant of its graveness, he was about to ignore it when his phone vibrated the second time around. Curious, he checked his phone and saw that it was from Lin Koujo. After skimming through the text, he locked his screen and waited for an opportunity to turn his car around, stepping on the gas.

Traffic was not so serious since his ride was smooth sailing. When he reached the subway, he slowed to a stop as the light turned red. He checked his phone and read the details of the text again. Off to his peripheral view, a person was bent over, clearly huffing. _Probably running and all,_ he thought. He continued to read the message when he felt someone looking at him. Returning his gaze to the person on his side, he noticed that it was a girl in high school, and she was looking at him in confusion. His eyes widened in recognition as he called her out, his hands on the process of opening the door to the passenger seat.

"Taniyama Mai!"

Mai was staring intently at the person who suddenly exclaimed her name when her face lit up in recognition. "Mr. Hirota!"

Hirota beckoned her to come over, opening his door widely as Mai leaped inside. She immediately shut the door as cars went pass them, implying that the traffic light had gone green. Some of the cars behind Hirota had started to honk at him, so he stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed away. When they took a sharp turn, Mai leaned exhaustedly against her seat, closing her eyes in relief.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Hirota?"

Hirota shifted his gear as he took another left turn, honking at a group of teenagers skateboarding in the middle of the street. "I'm actually heading to your office. It seems like your team needed my help at something. You're heading there, right?"

"Er, yes, I am. Although I'd be running the whole way if I hadn't found you." Mai gave a sheepish grin.

Hirota's brows shot up. "Really?" He gave a small chuckle. "Buckle up. I may need to violate some laws."

Mai's face dropped. But as soon as she tried to reason out with him, Hirota stepped on the gas hard, and his car whizzed past by many confused civilians. Mai held on to the car's frame as her hands attempted to attach the seatbelt to its latch. She looked outside the window, but everything was too blurry for her to make out something.

"Y-you're supposed to be the protector of the law!" Mai screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm not violating the law, Mai." He assured her all the while shifting the gear. "Especially Newton's Law of Acceleration."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Welcome, welcome! How was it? So far, so good? Gaaah, I'm so nervous. I hope this chapter entertained you as much as it amused me. I welcome all comments, reviews, and ' _not so harsh'_ criticisms.

I tried to portray Mai 3 years after. Although not much has changed, we could see a subtle improvement in her character. But she's still the goofy Mai we learned to love. By the way, to those who are not familiar with Hirato, he's one of the main characters in Akumu no Sumu Ie.

I believe that's all for today! Happy reading!

 _Believe in not what you see, but what your mind and heart dictates. For reality can be seen not in the eyes but in the way how you view life._


	3. FILE ONE: Playtime (Part two)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

"So we're going to treat this like the usual, huh?"

Houshou stretched from his seat while giving a huge, audible sigh. Cracking his neck from side to side, he looked over the documents again – an action he had done for the past twenty minutes. He took a quick glance at the wall clock before reaching out to his tea. He raised the cup towards his lips and was about to tip the contents into his mouth when he realized it was already empty.

"Ah, my tea's now all gone."

He placed the cup back noiselessly as he heard Ayako scoffed.

"You've been sipping tea for the last fifteen minutes. Of course it would be empty."

Ayako was restlessly tapping her fingers to the rhythm of the clock, her impatience growing by the second. She stared at John, who was seated in front of her. He was looking at the documents with his usual calm demeanor. Clicking her tongue, her eyes shifted to their _boss_ , who was nonchalantly seated on his single couch and reading some sort of book, then to Lin, who was busy walking around and carrying their equipments, to Houshou, who was seated beside her and looking aimlessly at nothing.

Ayako shifted in her seat, her brows twitching once in a while as her thoughts ran back to a certain high school student who ended her call while she was in the middle of talking. Ayako's brows furrowed even more as she thought of all the effort she did to help pack _that stupid high school student_ 's things when _that stupid high school student_ was busy studying for their finals.

John was greatly aware of Ayako's impatience, her aura filling the room with malicious intent. He flipped another page and tried to re-read the contents of their case when he suddenly felt Ayako glaring at him. He made a sideward glance to his other comrades who seemed oblivious of Ayako's impatience – or maybe, they pretended not to know. Gulping hard, John tried to peek from his document, a single sweat rolling at the side of his face. He saw that Ayako was not entirely glaring at him; she was just staring at the empty space in front of her, and he just happen to sit parallel to where she's sitting. John sighed in relief.

Ayako was about to complain for the 10th time that day when they all heard a loud screech just outside the office, followed by a faint smell of burning rubber. Everyone inside the SPR office looked at one another when Ayako sprung up from her seat, her hands clenched at her sides. They could hear hurried footsteps approaching the office's door, but Ayako was quick on her feet as she was already at the entryway – her hands reaching out towards the knob.

* * *

"Mr. Hirota, hurry up or else that person's going to kill me! I'm really late!"

Hirota's brows shot up as he shoved the car keys in his pocket. Mai, who was meters away from him, beckoned him to hasten his pace. Checking his car one last time, he cupped his hands while quickening his pace as he called out to Mai, whose back was facing him as she sped towards the SPR office.

"Oliver Davis is going to kill you?"

"No, Ayako will."

Giving a sigh, Hirota jogged towards Mai, who was already at the SPR's door, clearly doubting whether or not she should open it widely or just peek inside and give them a sheepish laugh. As soon as Hirota arrived beside Mai, they both looked at each other before silently agreeing to open the door together. But the door suddenly opened even before one of them could reach out towards the knob, revealing a very furious Ayako.

"MAI! HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME LIKE THAT-!"

As Ayako yanked the door open, she immediately gave Mai the nag of her life. But eventually, she noticed she was glaring, and somehow yelling, at a rather broad chest. Ayako tried to blink twice before she slowly lifted her head, her face in utter confusion.

"Uh, good evening…?"

Houshou leapt from his seat, recognition palpable on his features as his face formed a huge smile.

"Seigi! What a surprise!"

Hirota glanced around the room before giving all of them a faint smile, including the fazed Shinto priestess.

"Takigawa, Lin, Davis, and John, long time no see. And you too, Ayako."

Houshou walked towards Hirota and clasped his back, Naru gave him a really, really, really faint smile, Lin gave Hirota a slight bow, and John waved his hand. Meanwhile, Ayako just gave him a tight smile before her eyes lingered on the shadow behind his back. Sensing that Ayako has known her whereabouts, Mai emerged from behind Hirota, an apologetic smile displayed on her face.

"I'm late…again. I'm really sorry!"

Ayako grabbed both Mai's cheeks and harshly pulled them far apart before releasing them instantly, the cheeks swollen red from the pinch. Mai made a face as she opened her mouth in retort, but before she could say something, Ayako had released her hold on Mai's face and was giving her a piercing glare. Bringing both her palms to her cheeks, Mai looked at Ayako in shock.

"Why did you do that?!"

Ayako shrugged, crossing her arms across her chest. "You need to compensate me for leaving me hanging in our conversation earlier."

Mai looked at her incredulously as she racked her brain, clearly failing to recall about the incident earlier. When she remembered what happened, her eyes and mouth were as round as saucers – a clear indication of recognition.

"But-!"

"You will carry both our bags to our rooms. All four of them: 2 trolleys and 2 handbags. Clear?"

"Wait, but-!"

"Good girl." Ayako patted Mai's head before flipping her hair to the side and marched down the stairs, her head held high and imposing. Mai groaned.

* * *

"I was just about to leave work when Lin notified me of a case."

The sky had eventually been swallowed by the night: a few stars on the left, and a waning moon on the right. Streetlights were turned on, casting a lonely glow on the pavement. In front of Hirota was the white van Lin was maneuvering. With him were Shibuya and John, plus the scientific gadgets they needed for their investigation. Hirota's eyes glanced sideways and saw Mai's head bobbing up and down as she stared sleepily at the scenery outside the window.

"Yeah, we're not really sure on this one. The parents seemed convinced that this is paranormal in nature, but we can't rule out the probability of this as kidnapping." Houshou let out a large yawn and stretched sideways, which earned him a whack from Ayako, who was clearly trying to fix her make-up. Giving Ayako a sullied look, Houshou turned to Mai, who was still staring at the windows listlessly. "What do you think, Mai?"

Mai gave a yawn, raising her hands to her eyes as she wiped the tears accompanying her yawn.

"I am not sure. But I'm certain that there's at least one spirit we need to find."

Hirota took a sharp turn, his car giving a screech before shifting his gear. Up ahead was a long, wide road, bedecked with huge trees on both its sides. Hirota felt a strange sensation on the pit of his stomach but decided to ignore it, clearly not wanting to frighten himself before the investigation.

"Exactly how certain are you, Mai?" Houshou asked, sitting upright his seat as he leaned towards the brown-haired girl.

Mai gave a yawn again as she nestled against her seat, her head already leaning on the window, her hands listless on her lap.

"The dream. I saw her being tackled by that spirit. I'm not sure what the situation is, so I cannot make any subjective interpretations, but I'm certain that ghost had tried to reach out to Hana."

"Hana? You mean the missing girl?"

Mai wanted to nod back, but her eyes were getting heavier. She tried to force them open, but it took all her energy away. Despite trying to push them back, her eyes were still not getting any lighter. She tried to shake her head, but her eyelids were a few millimeters from closing, her vision turning dimmer by the second. She heard Hirota and Houshou's voices, but it sounded muffled and very far away. Tired of fighting the urge to doze off, Mai released all her energy as she was lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Mai found herself in a very familiar setting: a dark surrounding, floating orb-like lights, and a silhouette of a person just beyond her. Narrowing her eyes, she walked towards the silhouette figure and found herself facing the back of a person she loved dearly._

 _"Gene?"_

 _Mai smiled as Eugene turned around, greeting her with a silent nod before his eyes wandered across the place._

" _Mai, you should be careful."_

" _I know. How dangerous is it, Gene? I am really worried about the girl."_

 _Eugene approached Mai slowly. Despite the darkness slowly swallowing everything, both he and Mai were emitting a strange other-worldly glow – not that he was not already other-worldly, of course. They were standing in front of the school, their eyes scanning each room and corridor. The school, itself, was transparent, except for the white lines that make up both its interior and exterior. Mai shuddered._

 _"I can't seem to shake off this weird feeling."_

 _Gene gently smiled at her – a smile that seemed to wring her heart dry. In attempts to stop the sadness she felt, Mai averted her gaze and stared at a white van and a white car slowing to a stop in the school's parking lot._

 _"Oh, that must be us." Mai faintly chuckled, noticing Eugene staring at the vehicles as well._

 _Eugene's smile faltered a little as he saw Naru went out the van, scanning the perimeter with vigilant eyes. Eugene gave a small gasp as both their eyes met, but Naru's gaze just pass him by with no acknowledgement. Eugene made a bitter smile as he looked back at Mai, who was staring at him despondently._

 _Mai felt crushed at Eugene's expression. The moment Eugene turned to look at her and their eyes were locked, she immediately felt the sorrow that was fully displayed in his eyes, despite his face betraying what his eyes were showing. Worried, she subconsciously lifted her hand and was about to cup Eugene's cheek when she stopped herself, her face turning crimson red in realization._

 _"Th-th-this isn't what it looks like!"_

 _Mai immediately pulled her hand away, but Eugene caught it before she was able to hide it behind her back. Then he gave her a teasing smile, making Mai's face redder than it was earlier. But before Mai could even react or yank her hand, Eugene brought her hand against his cheek as he closed his eyes and felt the warmth emitting from her palm._

 _"Thank you."_

 _They were frozen in their spot for a couple of seconds before Mai slowly withdrew her hand, her eyes casted on the ground._

 _"You're not making this easy for me, Gene."_

 _Gene suddenly drifting away with a solemn smile against his features, mist emerging out of nowhere and encircling them both. Mai saw his mouth moved as his form was gradually melting away against the mist, but she could not hear his voice._

" _Gene?"_

 _Mai felt her throat had gone dry as panic began to settle in her mind. Amidst the mist that was forming, she saw Gene's face once more, but out of all the things he said, all Mai could make out from reading his lips were the words, "Time to wake up."_

* * *

"I said wake up!"

When Mai made no signs of waking up, Ayako's brows furrowed even more. Houshou was about to comment about her looking older with her brows furrowed when John reached out and clamped Houshou's mouth with his hands, yanking him backward.

Ayako tried to stretch Mai's cheeks again, but Mai just swatted Ayako's hands and reclined her head to the other side, a small smile forming her face. Irked, Ayako grabbed Mai's shoulders and shook her so hard that Mai suddenly jerked up. But the moment she attempted to stand up, she slammed back against her seat and crouched really low as her head collided with the car's ceiling.

"What was that for?!" Mai felt her eyes stinging with tears, but she had no urge to cry – the tears just formed due to the pain of her head colliding with something hard. She looked at her other side and saw Ayako standing a few meters outside the car, her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping impatiently. Houshou was bent over behind Ayako, trying his best not to giggle as he stared at the priestess's expression.

Mai's mouth formed into a pout, glowering at Ayako with all her might, when her vision was suddenly half filled with a dark figure. Mai jolted from her seat, her hand suddenly clutching the frame of the door and her other hand roughly gripping her seat's headrest. She then sighed in relief when she realized it was John who suddenly popped out in her view.

"Mai, are you alright?"

John peeked at her from the door as Mai gave him a forced chuckle. He opened the door widely for her, reaching out his hand for Mai to hold.

"I-I'm okay, I guess. Thanks."

Taking John's hand, Mai scooted over until she was seated at the gutter of her seat, twisted her body, and then stretched her legs outside the door. After that, she got out of Hirota's car, cracking her head from side to side and rolling her shoulders – while her hand was still on top of her head– as she glanced at their surroundings in awe.

The school was definitely old-looking, especially at night, but it was not emitting anything scary or frightening. In fact, the school was warm and lovely – a place really conducive for learning and studying, despite the fact that Mai can't clearly see its outline. Mai's eyes shifted from the school's framework to the its surroundings and noted that the place was not surrounded with trees; it was bare and open – a field to the farther left, tennis courts and swimming pools on the farther right side. Turning around, Mai squinted her eyes and found out that the school was near a local mall and market, with houses lined a few blocks from the school gate. Although the neighbourhood was a bit silent, as what Mai surveyed, it didn't emit anything bad – or was what her intuition is trying to say.

Her gaze went back to Ayako, who was in a deep conversation with Houshou and John, a grim expression on their faces. Mai turned to look at Lin's van, but there was no sign of Lin, Naru, and even Hirota. Cocking her head to the side, she walked towards the circle of her other colleagues.

"…Ayako, you go with John and check the back side of the school, as well as the field. Naru wanted me to exorcise some of the hallways and rooms later. Oh, and don't forget what we've discussed earlier."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Ayako grumbled as her face frowned, clearly in deep thought. Meanwhile, John nodded slowly. Mai paused as she observed her friends' expressions. Something was wrong. The mere thought of something ominous about to happen clearly sent a shiver down Mai's spine. Slowly approaching them, Mai lightly tapped John shoulders, seeing that John had glanced to his left.

"Is it really that serious?" Mai whispered against John's ear as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Naru told us to be extra vigilant tonight. He is being precautious since we don't know the real nature of this case."

Mai sighed. If only Masako and Yasuhara were here. They were both excited for this case; however, they have previous commitments to finish: Masako was in Okinawa, doing a shoot on a supposedly haunted shrine. Meanwhile, Yasuhara has been busy with college lately, taking up a degree on pre-law on some prestigious university.

Exhaling sharply, Mai stared at the school in front of them when she unexpectedly saw a minute movement on one of the windows on the third floor. Clutching John's sleeve, she pointed at it as John followed her finger with his gaze.

"Is that where our base is? Are Naru, Lin, and Hirota already inside?"

John shook his head.

"Naru and Lin are with the school administrators. I heard the office is located on the ground floor, while Hirota went out the school grounds, trying to do his own investigation by asking a few people around." Mai nodded thoughtfully as John explained everything to her.

The night breeze was cold and calm, lightly whipping Mai's hair back and forth. John stared at the length of Mai's hair as he pondered.

"This is the first time I've seen you tied your hair up." John commented. Mai placed a hand at the back of her head, trying to feel her hair tie. She then reached out to her pony-tailed hair and brought it near her face where she could easily see it with both her eyes.

"Oh, this? You see, when I went out the subway, the atmosphere was way too hot, and I planned to run from the subway to the office, so I thought of tying my hair up in a pony tail – so it won't get messy and all. Good thing Mr. Hirota arrived and offered me a ride." Mai toyed with her hair a little as she gazed at the empty space in front of her.

John nodded, noting that the meaning of a pony tail is when the hair is tied up in a single bund. His eyes then shifted to two silhouettes coming out from the school's entrance. As the silhouettes came into view, Naru and Lin paused from their discussion and looked at their comrades who were waiting for news at the parking area.

"We're staying at the third floor. Takigawa and John, help Lin gather the instruments up the third floor to the right. The others will put their personal belongings on the room beside the base. Mai, after they assemble the gadgets, please set the cameras and recorders up in the places we've agreed upon."

Everybody was nodding at Naru as they tried to re-imagine their tasks. Frowning, Mai looked at Ayako, who gave her a wink and a hair toss. Mai groaned once more, her eyes settling on the amount of baggage Ayako prepared for the both of them – the baggage already removed from Hirato's car and are now situated further beside the vehicle.

Dragging her feet, Mai picked up one handbag and placed it on top of her shoulder, secretly glad that it was not as heavy as she thought it would be. Grabbing the other handbag and placing it on her other shoulder, Mai gave a low groan, followed by a grunt, when the second bag felt as heavy as lead on her shoulder. Mai almost tripped from her spot when she tried to grab one of the suitcases. Fortunately, a firm hand grabbed her shoulders and prevented her from smashing her brain into pieces.

"I see, so this is your punishment for being late?"

Mai turned to look at Hirota, who had a cigar poking from his mouth – a tired look on his expression. He stuffed the small notebook he carried around at the back of his jeans as he yawned while stretching up towards the sky.

"Yes, but-"

Before Mai could say anything, Hirota easily yanked one of the luggages from her hand and carried it with him, taking also with him the other suitcase.

* * *

"I guess this is the third floor." Mai murmured under her breath, her footsteps echoing the empty hallways. Mai looked back from where she came from, a hopeful expression on her face. But minutes passed by and her face fell into discomfort, seeing that Hirota has yet to come. Mai bit her lower lip. Both she and Hirota were about to go up the stairs when Hirota was approached by Lin. Sensing the seriousness of their expressions, Mai went up the stairs ahead, leaving the two in their discussion.

The hallway was brightly lit with florescent lights lining up in two columns on the roof. Mai noticed that the stairs were located at the center of the hallway as her eyes swept from side to side, wondering which way was the location of the agreed rooms. Mai readjusted the handbags on her shoulder as she turned right, the hallways seemingly longer than what she thought. She could only hear her footsteps echoing against the tiled floor and the silent whoosh of the wind, the hairs on the nape of her neck standing, but she kept on walking, and walking, and walking. And suddenly, the end part of the hallway seemed too far for Mai to reach. Confused, Mai quickened her pace, but the hallway stretched even further, to the point that it seemed to twist sideways. Sweat dotted Mai's face as she ran towards the end of corridor, her feet pattering against the ground. But no matter how hard she ran, she couldn't catch up to the end of the hallway – or rather, she was stuck on the same spot, as if she's running on a treadmill.

* * *

"Lin, Hirota."  
"Ah, Naru. Just in time. I was just about to tell Lin of the information I got."

Naru had been staring at the blueprint of the school, calculating different plans to operate during their stay for the weekend. He then nodded in a silent agreement as he rolled the paper up and shut his notebook, walking towards the school's entry when he saw Lin and Hirota talking in hushed tones. As he went nearer, Lin noticed Naru's presence as his head turned to Naru's direction – with Hirota following his line of sight as well, his mouth opening wide.

"After doing a minor investigation, I think that the case is a bit complicated than it seems. I'll call the local police and ask some of them to come over. I suggest you guys don't go far away from the vicinity."

Naru scanned the area when his eyes landed on the luggages beside Hirota. His brows furrowed as he looked up at the stairs, his mind cogs working profoundly.

"Where's Mai?"

Hirota brought a palm to his face as realization hit him. He was supposed to accompany Mai upstairs, but he completely forgot it because of his conversation with Lin. Naru sighed tiredly, grabbing both the luggages from Hirota's side.

"I didn't take this case just to carry lugagges. If you're done talking already, do what you need to do. _Before you forget._ We'll continue this conversation after we've set up everything. Or do I still need to set everything up?"

Hirota created a tight smile as Naru's cold stare froze him in his spot. Lin just shrugged his shoulders as he tapped Hirota's back, turning his heel around and proceeded to walk away from the entryway.

* * *

Mai looked behind her, wanting to see if any of her comrades had come up. But shock came to her features as she saw that the stairway was still closer to where she was; she had been running for a while now, so she should have been at the middle of the hallway. Mai slowed to a stop as she tried to catch her breath, reaching out to the nearest wall to lean over. The hallway has gone humid the past minute, and the force of the handbag over her shoulders was aggravating her situation. Mai looked back once more but what she saw was someone running towards her – a tall, slender figure. He was running in a similar pace as her, but he was silent – no footsteps, no exhale of breath, no physical body. Mai immediately faced forward and started to run, maybe even faster than she ever did earlier. Her eyes caught his shadow on the wall: his arms were swinging at his side and his head was moving like jelly – nodding here and there with no concrete direction. He looked like he was hunched over, like a drunken man off to a chase. But Mai's breathing became heavier as the man's head suddenly bent backward, a sickening crack resonating in the hallway. His head, then, rolled on his side, then snapped back to its original position as his arms suddenly moved like a whip, swinging his arms in front of him, as if he was trying to grab her.

"Naru! Lin! Monk! Ayako! Anyone?!" Mai screamed as the shadow went nearer and nearer, a few inches from grabbing her hair. She closed her eyes and screamed once more, feeling the ominous entity closing in on her. "Anyone! Please!" _Anyone! Naru! Gene!_

"Mai."

Naru laid a hand on Mai's shoulder as he felt her shoulders jolted from his touch. Mai immediately spun around, terror plastered on her face: terrified eyes, furrowed brows; her face covered with sweat. But her eyes were unfocused as it glanced left and right, up and down. Naru took hold of both her shoulders and shook her gently, his voice covered with urgency.

"Mai, what's wrong? Mai!"

Mai took a sharp breath before her eyes fluttered furiously, her focus gradually increasing as she realized she was staring at Naru's eyes. From all the quivering she made, her knees gave in beneath her as she dropped to the ground – Naru still holding her shoulders as he knelt in front of her. She was breathing hard and fast, her body limp from fear.

"Mai, try to breathe slowly and evenly." Naru urged.

Mai nodded as she took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and then exhaled slowly. She repeated it for a couple of times until she could feel her pulse calming down.

Naru had been observing her for quite some time, noticing how tired and clumsy she had been the past few days. Of course, Mai was clumsy at times, and he does not tolerate Mai's constant tardiness as part of work ethics, but he did stop himself from giving her a lecture from time to time. But this time, Mai was shaken. _What could've she experienced?_ Naru pondered. He wanted to know, he wanted to ask, but now was not the best time. When Mai's face became calmer, she gave Naru a smile as she forced herself to stand up.

"Thank you, Naru. I was really experiencing something really bad. I thought I was not going to make it, so I kept calling everybody's name. But I feared that no matter how much I screamed, no one could hear me."

Mai's voice cracked as tears welled in her eyes. But before her tears can even slide down the side of her face, she immediately rubbed her eyes in an attempt to vanish the tears away. Taking a deep breath, Mai beamed at Naru as she shifted the bags on her shoulders.

"Let's go? We're already minutes behind schedule."

Naru was silent as Mai took a step forward, but his hands slid against hers as he held her wrists firmly, tugging her. Mai halted as her brows shot upward, a surprised expression on her face. Naru had been frowning the whole time – not that he was not frowning most of the time already – but he had always known when Mai wanted to hid her feelings as not to worry others. But he, too, was not expressive of his own worries and frustrations, so instead of giving her words of comfort, all he could do was hold her wrist.

"Mai, the base is this way. Watch your step and don't trip over in the dark. The tiled-floors are flat, so there's no excuse for you to trip over. Do you understand?"

Mai lowered her head as she nodded. Naru was still clutching her wrist as he grabbed the heavy handbag Mai was carrying and reached out to grab one of the duffel bags. Seeing that Naru's other hand was occupied, Mai grabbed the other luggage while the other handbag was still hung over her shoulder. Mai gave a faint smile as she looked at Naru's hands on her wrist, a warm feeling fluttering over her chest. They were walking in silence, but Mai's ears were filled with the beating of her heart – loud and fast. Mai closed her eyes and told her heart to stop pounding loudly in her ears as a sad smile crawled on her face. _It will always be unrequited._ But despite Naru being unable to express his emotions easily, she knew he was worried. Holding her wrist like this, reprimanding her from tripping over – these things are Naru's way of showing his emotions. And such moments like this were what Mai treasures the most.

* * *

"Oi, Seigi?" Houshou called.

Hirota clutched his phone as he ended the call he had with the local police. Gripping the phone hard, he gulped as sweat slid down the sides of his face. His brows were furrowed even more as his eyes were moving left and right, trying to calculate the situation they were in. Meanwhile Houshou approached Hirota apprehensively, noticing his displeasure and discomfort.

"Houshou… before Hana, were you aware of another case?"

Houshou frowned. "I'm afraid not. Was there a case that Hana was involved with, before?"

"No, it's not it. Near the vicinity, there was a murder case – around 9 years ago."  
"What does that have to do with our case now?"  
"The case was about the murder of a graduating high school student. She was missing for three days before her body was found near where the school is situated."

Houshou groaned. "Gaaah, so we might have found the identity of the spirit Mai was talking about. So, does that spirit have to do with Hana's disappearance?"

Hirota shook his head.

"No, it does not."  
"Huh? I'm not sure I'm getting it."

Hirota's face darkened just as a cloud passed in front the moon, casting a temporary shadow on the surroundings. The wind was howling loud that moment, but Hirota's voice was as clear as day when he went in and dropped a bomb that's going to complicate their case even more.

"The victim's name. Her name was Hana. Oozaki Hana. She died 9 years ago."

* * *

 **A/N:**

I'm sorry it took long to update! But this is a bit long, so I hope it had compensated for updating late. Hahaha. My sembreak will almost end, and class will start around November 7. Still, I hope that I'm able to continue the story up until the end.

Oh, and please do visit my profile if you want to know details about me, so that you would know why I would update a bit late, or why is my writing style like this, or why is my plot a bit weird or what. Hahahaha.

I await your reviews since it's the only thing keeping the fire in my heart burning. Boom.

Until next time!

 _Believe in what not you see but in what your mind and heart dictates. For reality can be seen not in the eyes but in the way how you view life._


End file.
